Of little sin
by puppylove226959
Summary: A Pagan goddess casts a spell on Sam that changes him into a 12 year old child. Although Lucifer is able to change Sam back to his origional form, he refuses. At least until he gets what he wants from him. *Rated for corporal punishment*.
1. Chapter 1

This story will contain punishments and at least 1 spanking. Just for a little warning.

Lucifer stood before the bodies of demons that he had slaughtered. Grabbing a dying one by the front of his shirt he asks, "Where are the Winchesters? Tell me and I'll give you a painless death."

"At...Criome bridge...N-North of here." The demon choked out.

"Thank you." , Lucifer dropped the demon on the ground and began to walk away.

"W-wait! You said you'd give me a painless death! Not leave me to suffer!"

"I lied". With that he vanished.

"Man that pagan bitch was a...bitch!"

"No swearing around me Dean!"

"Hey its not my fault you pissed off a pagan goddess and got yourself turned into a 12 year old, Sam. So Cas. You think you can turn him back?"

"I can't. But a being of greater power can."

"Like who?"asked Dean.

"An archangel. Or Lucifer."

"Yeah, Like I'm gonna go ring the devil's doorbell and ask him for favors."

"Doorbell? Dean Lucifer doesn't-"

"I was joking around!"

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the Winchester boys. Hello Sammy. Aren`t you just an adorable little thing.", Lucifer taunted Sam.

"You know that's Sam?"

"Well of course Dean! He is my vessel afterall. I can even turn him back to his origional form. I just don't choose to. Not yet at least."

"You cocky son of a-"

"No swearing. There are children present. I'll tell you what I'm going to do though. I'm going to take Sam off you're hands for a few days. Maybe being a child I can persuade him to say yes-"

"Like hell that's going to happen!"

"Too bad its not up to you. If you want Sam back to the way he was, you have no choice but-"

"Oh I have a choice!" Dean said as he pulled the colt out of nowhere and pointed it at Lucifer.

"Dean don't be silly. You know that gun can't kill me."

"Kill, no. But it can probably give us time to escape". Before Dean had the chance to pull the trigger, Lucifer had knock him hard in the face. Throwing him into a tree, thus knocking him out cold.

"Dean!" Sam went to run to his brother's side, but was grabbed. Without any choice, 12 year old Sammy was taken away by Lucifer.

Okay very short chapter, this I know. But I sure do hope that you guys like it. Oh, if any of you are against the spanking that's going to be in this story- please just don't be too harsh okay. Although it won't be that big of a deal...


	2. Chapter 2

Sam has no idea at all where he is, but knows he has to get out. One way or another.

"Sam. Or maybe I should call you Sammy?" The devil said with a fake smile.

"...".

"Oh come on Sam. Its not **that** bad. Well, I suppose it is that bad. For you anyway."

"Look! What do you want?"Sam asked.

"Sam, sam, sam.",the devil said as he made his way over to the boy, "You know what I want. I want you to say 'yes' of course."

"Like hell!",came Sam's reply."

"Well, aren't we in an optimistic mood today."

"Well, maybe I'd be in a better mood if say- I dunno know- THE DEVIL DIDN'T KIDNAP ME!"

"...You know there's no need to shout.",said the devil.

"Uh, yeah there is. Deans right. You damn 'angels' are such dicks! Even if you weren't an evil prick, you'd probably still be a prick **because** your'e an 'angel'.

"...Yes, well. I don't concider myself evil, but regardless Sam. No matter what you think of me, you will say yes. And that's why you're here."

"And if I don't say yes?" young Sam asked with a cocky attitude. There was a long pause.

"Then you'll never go back to being an adult. Much less a live one."

"What are you talking about? I thought you wanted your 'vessel' alive?"

"Yes, but I only have so much patience. Besides you're useful to me. Dead or alive, Sammy."

"Don't call me that. Only Dean can call me Sammy. Not a bast-"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" The room got even more silent, "You know. Its not like your brother created the name Sammy. Its quite a popular name. Always has been."

"Are you done bothering me?", Sam asked.

The devil smiled, "For now...Are you hungry?"

"No!" Sam said with a pouted look on his face.

"Hm.", Lucifer shrugged,"Suit yourself".

"Wait!"

"...?"

"I'm not hungry, but maybe you can...take me for icecream?"

"Icecream...? Sure I'll zap-".

"No! Please...take me out to the icecream shop on Higgins."

"Sam. Incase you have forgotten, I am the devil. I don't usually-".

"I- I know. But please can you? This once?"

"...".

"I'll say 'it'."

Lucifer looked at Sam and chuckled,"Oh Sam. I know you won't say 'it'. But I'll take you there if you want. I'm not doing it for you though. I'm doing it for my own amusement."

***Back at Bobby's***

"Who knows what wacked job things that sonofabitch is doing to my brother! I'll kill him!"Dean was angry.

"Yes Dean! We heard you the first 10 time! We aint deaf!", retorted Bobby.

"Actually Bobby. It was 3 times."

"Yes. Thanks, Cas. I think I got that.", Bobby smiled.

"Your'e welcome. Do not worry Dean. Sam is still valuable to Lucifer. He won't hurt him. For a while at least."

"Well do you have a lead on him yet Cas?",Dean asked.

"Yes. The icecream shop."

***The Icecream shop***

"Remember. No killing", said Sam.

"I prefer the term smiting", came Lucifer's reply.

"Well, no smiting",Sam said as he walked up to the till, "I want a super brownie blast. Actually make that two."

Once sitting at the table Lucifer asked," You must really like these. Two?"

"Uh yeah. I got it for you."

"For me?"Lucifer asked a little surprised.

"Uhh yeah! They're really good!"Sam exclaimed.

"I don't eat food.", Lucifer said as he pushed it away.

"What are you? A cannibal?"

"...".

"Whoa! Just joking. Anyway take one bite."

". Done. Though I don't understand what's so special about them."

"Whoa. Nevermind then."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stood up and Luficer asked,"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom", replied Sam.

"...Okay."

When Sam went into the bathroom, he locked the door. It had only one toilet, so he wasn't worried about anyone coming in. Carefully he stood on the sink and reached over to the window to open it. It wasn't too easy either because of his height. How he wished he was his old self again. Next he jumped from the sink, so that he was dangling from the window. He pulled himself up, but before he couldpull himself up all the way he heard Lucifer's voice,"Trying to escape, huh?" Sam just dropped to his feet on the ground. He looked passed the devil to the door. It was still locked. Lucifer had zapped himself into the bathroom.

Before long, Sam was dragged back to where they were before. Well, zapped back to be more accurate. Probably so Sam couldn't tell anyone the location. Not that it would do him any good. He's with the freaking devil. Sam took in his surrounding. He was in 'Lucifer's room'. It was pretty big. With red carpeting, oak walls, a king size bed with satin black blankets and pillows, a wooden end table with a golden antique lamp beside the bed, and a few ugly old paintings hanging on the wall. Also a table in the middle of the room.

'Not what I'd expect.', Sam thought.

Before he knew it, Lucifer was behind Sam. He poured a big case of uncooked macaroni on the table.

Sam looked to the table then to the devil," What is this?"

"I want you to count them. Every one of them.",responded Lucifer.

"You want me to what?" asked Sam.

"To count them. Get started. Now.", Lucifer said in a tone that his father had often used with him.

"No." , Sam was going to be defiant. No way he'd do what this freak wanted him to.

"Do you want to see your brother again?" Lucifer asked Sam who was now headed for the door. Sam stopped in his tracks. Damn. Without another word, he practically dragged himself over to the table and started to count.

***Sometime later***

"Okay. There. I'm done. Happy now?" Sam asked in a bitter mood.

"Quite. Maybe next time you won't try running away."

"Feh. Yeah, that's what you think",mumbled Sam.

"...",the devil said nothing at first.

"Sam."

"What?", Sam snapped.

"Don't be so happy", Lucifer asked with a sense of humor.

Alright, I know its very short but I want to work on some other stories. Also it is not very much better, but I edited the 2nd chapter.


End file.
